Home
by PesoVallejo
Summary: A look into what I interpreted of the Volume 4 ending between Ren and Nora. I did this in the spur of the moment so it may be very sloppy. Third public story. Wanted it to be more romantic than it is but the story took itself in a good direction anyway. Also no hate I am a Renora shipper but I hope you enjoy anyway.


**Home**

This is probably the only time I break my rule of sticking very close to canon lore seeing as how RWBY is still a very much ongoing show. I may not even have broken my rule I am not totally sure. I do not own RWBY and its characters or songs and everything belongs to its creators. I am basing this fanfic on the song Home by Jeff Williams.

Nora was thinking of her past with Ren and what had transpired between them. How he had gave her the strength to be brave. Then she remembered the Nuckelavee pinning her and Ren to the bell tower and what Ren had a clear view of, just remembering was making her feel a little warm inside in spite of what she said at the time. Pushing her embarrassment aside and thinking back to the look of absolute anger and despair on Ren's face made her feel like everything that had happened for them after Kuroyuri was going to be wasted on his suicidal rampage. Just the thought alone made her sadder than losing her first home, she absolutely could not stand it so much she actually slapped him. The emotional chink in her normal bubbly and happy go lucky stance showed her inner most concern once more. Thankfully the slap and talk had been enough to calm Ren down enough for him to process himself. As he gripped his father's knife with open hands she wanted to send a message; that she was here with him to provide some sort of safe or quiet place and that she will always be there so she reached out to him.

As the ship is flying towards Haven academy Ren is thinking about everything Nora has said and done since the fight with the Nuckelavee. He remembered when he protected her when the village was attacked when they were kids and now the protection had come full circle with her protecting him from the attack. He was the one to hush her cries before and calm her from her fear. She had nobody in the village when she showed up and even when Ren had lost everything he ever knew. He did not want to leave her there alone and scared. As terrified as he was he had to do something. Even if what he chose to do would have gotten them both killed in the end at least she wouldn't have to die alone. When he handed her that little toy hammer he said the only thing he could think of to help her. In the end he was glad that he could keep his promise to Nora to protect her all this time from the fear of loneliness. At the time he had no idea if he could have kept his word to the terrified girl but in the end everything had worked itself out.

Ren reached out and grabbed Nora's hand and held it within his own. Nora was shocked at first from his sudden boldness but did not shy away from the gesture. In fact Nora wanted to do a little bit more to show Ren how it was done but when she looked up and saw the face of the man that had stayed with her through thick and thin she could not help herself but to soften up her ideas to mess with him. Ren however was worried that he had made the wrong move but after seeing Nora lightly smiling up at him with the hint of a little sparkle of passion in her eye he gave up being worried about it. Nora was also not about to give up getting something more from Ren so she decided to scoot in closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder. Eye contact wasn't broken until she had found her new comfortable and potentially favorite position on Ren. He responded by leaning his head on hers and the two shared a wonderful view of Haven's wilderness in the rising sun.

Even though they had a few stumbles here and there and the loss of Pyrrha still weighed heavily on their hearts and especially Juane's the memories shared will never be forgotten.

" _I don't know_

 _Where we should go_

 _Just feeling farther from our goal_

 _I don't know_

 _What path we will be shown_

 _But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

 _Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home"_

 **Boop**


End file.
